Her Date with Teppei
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Teppei's girlfriend finds out something 'big' about him.


**MY SECOND KNB STORY.**

After finishing my make-up I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. My make-up was fine but I was wearing panties, pantyhose and a bra. I had a date with Kiyoshi in about an hour and this was our third date.

Kiyoshi Teppei is 21 years old and a true hunk of a man. He is 6'4" with brown hair and as hot as can be. His muscles were huge and not the bodybuilder freak type either (which I was glad for). He was a senior at the University of Minnesota majoring in accounting and finance. He was also from Tokyo, Japan. He told me he came to America because of the more diversity in programs American colleges offer. Our previous two dates had gone extremely well and his goodnight kiss from last Thursday implied that he wanted more. That was just fine with me because I did too.

That was my problem now with what I was wearing I looked ...well... boring. I spoke to myself saying "Why not just go all out and scream 'Fuck Me!' I know he wants to I might as well let him know that I want it too." Of course I was a 40 year old divorced woman with her 2 children living with their dad. So dating someone young enough to be my son was a bit farfetched at first but I decided to get over it. He's a nice guy and if I was being honest totally fine!

I stripped naked and started over, I ended up wearing no panties at all, crotch less hose and my pink demi push-up bra and no panties at all. On top of that I wore a burgundy cocktail dress with 4 inch black strappy heels, this was one of my "Fuck Me" dresses (those are dresses that I wear when I want to get picked up and laid from a bar or something. They are very sexy and leave virtually nothing to the imagination).

I was a bit overdressed for where we were going but I really didn't care because I looked terrific! I put on my favorite cologne then pulled up my skirt and put some on my pussy. I smiled at myself in the mirror and turned for a profile, smiled and thought "this will get his attention."

At that moment the doorbell rang so I grabbed my purse and went to answer the door. On the way I stopped at my toy drawer and grabbed my bullet and put it in my purse. When Kiyoshi saw me, he just stared. I just LOVE that look in a man's eye and it gave me butterflies as I felt my pussy begin to moisten.

After an awkward moment he said "Ellen, my god you look... FABULOUS!" he continued smiling and saying "Now I wish I had brought a tie." as he stared at my tits.

He leaned over to kiss me and being the gentleman that he is he kissed me on the cheek so as not to mess with my lipstick. As he did this he said "Oh my god you smell positively delicious."

I was standing there smiling like a giddy school girl and as I said "I'm glad you like it" I gave him a some what sexy pose.

"You look very nice to." I said as I let my eyes wander over his huge, strong body pausing just long enough for him to notice as I stared at the bulge in his slacks. I could not wait to find out what jewel he had in there.

He took me to Luigie's an upscale Italian restaurant that is on the shore of a lake and he made sure we had a lake view table. He was his usual fun and funny self all through dinner and the entire time I was just getting wetter as my sexual desire switched from a 'want' to a 'need'. I looked down and noticed that my nipples could be seen just a little through my dress.

After dinner he invited me to walk with him on the pier that went out into the lake and I eagerly agreed. He held out his elbow and I took it pressing against him as much as I could. We were alone outside and the night was pleasantly cool and felt wonderful on my damp labia as we walked.

Not a much was said as we enjoyed the view and each others presence. When we reached the end we sat on a bench and he skillfully put his arm around me and lightly brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. He leaned over and kissed me. It was a deep passionate kiss as I felt his hand support the back of my head and his tongue probing my mouth completely and deeply.

Releasing me from the kiss he looked in my eyes and said "Ellen, you are one beautiful woman."

Not giving me a chance to respond he leaned over and began to lick and suckle my neck. I love it when a guy does this to me and I leaned my head back and to the side as I closed my eyes. "ooohhh" I whispered. I felt all tingly and my pussy was now officially drenched to the point where I worried a little if I would leave a wet spot on the skirt of my dress.

He began to lick my earlobes as he said very softly "You have the most wonderful tits and there are many things that I want to do to you." As he said that I reached over on his lap, found his hand and cupped it on my left breast. I cooed softly as he began to fondle me.

He was kissing me when I felt his hand on my thigh and he slid it slowly under the skirt of my dress so I uncrossed my legs to give him full access to me. "MMMmmm sweetheart I can feel your heat from here." he said squeezing my thigh right next to my pussy. I gave soft high pitched yelp as his hand touched my labia and then a moan as he began stroking my pussy. "No panties? That's a good girl." he said as he kissed me.

I moaned again as I felt him slide two fingers into my pussy and he began finger fucking me right there on the bench. It was a bit awkward given our positions but we managed. He released me from another kiss and removed his fingers and held them up. They glistened in the moonlight as I took his hand in mine and put his fingers in my mouth and began to move my head back and forth some.

"Let's find someplace a little more...private?" he said as he stood and took my hand.

"Just a moment, please." I said as I reached for my purse. I reached in and pulled out my latest favorite toy and when I showed it to him he smiled. "I call this my bullet." I said as he took it from me and began to examine it. I was a ingenious change to the good old vibrating egg. The egg was in the center and there were two smaller silicon dildos one attached at each end so the whole thing was about six inched long and was designed to fit completely inside me.

It also has a remote control which I handed to Kiyoshi as I took the bullet from him and pushed it deep inside me. "OOOOHhhhhh" I moaned as I slid it in.

Kiyoshi chuckled and said "Holy Shit, Ellen, I have never seen a girl do that before!" as he pointed the remote at me and I felt my bullet spring to life causing me to jerk a little and short "ah" as I patted my vulva.

"Let's go." I said smiling at him. He took my arm and we began walking along the boardwalk back towards the car. We did not speak for a bit and the only sound was the clicking if my heels. A breeze had begun to blow and the skirt of my dress began to brush my clit, with my state of arousal and the bullet moving around in me I stopped. "Oh, shit." I said softly looking around to be sure that nobody else was around.

Kiyoshi stopped and looked at me then put his arm around me and said "Ellen, are you ok?"

I bent at the waist turned my back to the restaurant and pulled up my skirt as I squeezed my pussy. "Oh god, Kiyoshi, I'm cuming." I gasped as I closed my eyes tightly feeling another wave of pleasure coarse through me. I did a little dance with my feet crossing one leg over the other back and forth as my orgasm built. Doing this only shifted my bullet more and that fed the orgasm that I was desperately trying not to have. "UH.. .. UH... Aaggghhhh" I moaned as softly as I could as I felt my orgasm crest. It was small compared to most of my orgasms and I did squirt but not that much really. I felt my fluids splash on my hand and a few drops dripped on the boardwalk as embarrassed as I was it could have been much worse.

Kiyoshi was bent over with me with his arm around me and I looked over at him and his crotch was right there in front of me. His cock appeared to be fully erect in his pants and he was absolutely HUGE. "Oh my god!" I whispered as I stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Ellen, that was really, really HOT!" he said with a big smile. He continued and asked "Can you walk or should I turn this thing off?"

"I think I can walk." I replied with a sheepish grin.

As we began walking back to the restaurant I could feel the fabric of my dress brushing against my nipples so I looked down and saw that my nipples were fully erect and showed prominently through my dress. "Oh great" I thought "now we have to walk through the restaurant to get to the car." I could see that I was flushed from cuming as the top of my tits and chest were pink and Kiyoshi's erect cock was really obvious.

When we got to the door Kiyoshi whispered in my ear "Just keep walking, ok?" So apparently the same thought crossed his mind. As he led me through the restaurant as we passed one of the tables of all ladies two of them looked at Kiyoshi's bulge then smiled at me and one of them winked. I smiled back at her and just kept walking.

The skirt of my dress began working my clit again and I thought "Oh god, not here, not now." So I reached down and as casually as I could I held my skirt away from my pussy. I made it to the car ok but just barely as my bullet was giving me a terrific inside out massage.

As we pulled out of the parking lot I laid my head back moaning softly and I began to gently rub my pussy. "God Kiyoshi, I want you to fuck my eyeballs out." I whined playfully.

"Ellen, baby, I'm going to fuck you into next week when we get to your place." he said as he reached over and pinched my nipple. "That was incredible back there! Look at you, that is so hot with you massaging yourself like that, jesus!"

I glanced over at him, smiled and said "Just drive...fast! Oh dear god that bullet feels FANTASTC!" As I closed my eyes again and cooed softly fingering my pussy. As we passed out of town into the country I pulled the top of my dress down exposing my tits as I began to massage them with my free hand. Caressing them pinching and pulling on my nipples as I began to moan softly.

I live way out in the country on 7 acres of wooded property and unfortunately it was about a 30 minute drive. I unbuckled my seatbelt and pushed my dress under me and took it off then I reclined the seat some unhooked and removed my bra and laid back. I was very glad that I had changed my pantyhose as I began to finger my pussy again.

I pulled on the string coming out of my cunt and felt my bullet slide inside me causing me to groan softly. I pulled it out of me and held it in my hand feeling the vibration I put one end of it in my mouth and began to suck on it looking at Kiyoshi. He was doing his best to watch me and drive at the same time.

I then began to fuck myself with it while I circled my clit with my other hand. "Ever seen a girl masturbate?" I asked breathlessly. "Watch this!" I continued. I pulled the bullet out of me again and again put it in my mouth tasting myself and giving Kiyoshi one of my most seductive and submissive looks. Around the dildo I said "Want me too stop?"

"HELL NO! you go for it, girl! I gotta see this!" he replied.

I removed the bullet from my mouth, smiled at him and rolled on my back with my head back and my eyes closed I went to work on myself fucking myself gently. Over the years I have become something of a master at masturbation. I know how to push my bodies buttons.

I began fucking myself more aggressively wishing for a larger dildo but the smaller bullet would work. My pussy began to squish as I started to lightly tap my clit with my fingers causing gentle jolts of pleasure to shoot through me as I began to moan louder. I took the bullet out of me and placed the vibrating part of it just above my clit and slid it down slowly while I started finger fucking myself with my other hand.

This continued for a bit until I slid the vibrating bullet just a little further down and hit my sweet spot for clitoral vibrators. "OOOOHH god yes that's the spot..." I said as I put the bullet back in me and began fucking myself rapidly while my other hand went to my clit. I arched my back thrusting my chest up as I continued speaking to myself "...Yeah baby!...oh god that's good...oh...oh...oh GOD!...here it COMES!" I shrieked as the first wave of ecstatic bliss crashed over me.

I pushed the bullet deep inside me and I covered my pussy with both hands because I knew I was going to squirt pretty hard. "ohGOODDDAAHHH!" I screamed as my orgasm crested and my cum shot from me splashing loudly on my hands and dripped to the floor. My thighs and hands were shaking as I tried to relax back into the seat, panting.

"GOD DAMN! Ellen! Save some for me will you sweetheart." Kiyoshi said chuckling and looking at me. I noticed that the car was not moving and he was fully facing me turned in his seat. I have no idea how or when that happened.

"I have not even started with you yet." I said softly, smiling as I rubbed my tingling pussy. I looked at him and I noticed that his belt was unbuckled and the clasp in his pants was undone. "Are we there yet, Daddy?" I asked playfully pointing at his crotch.

As he pulled the car back onto the road he said "It was too confining in there and got a little uncomfortable. Jesus Christ, girl do you do that often?"

"A few times a week, I suppose." I responded.

"Good lord almighty." he muttered looking at the road.

As we drove the last little bit to the house I rolled my head to his side and said "I'm going to cum as soon as you enter me. You know that don't you? God I want you so bad!"

As he turned in to my gravel driveway he looked at me and said with a laugh "This has been the longest 30 minutes of my life, sweetheart, sheer torture. But here we are! Thank God! I am going to fuck you the instant we get out of this car."

The motion lights came on as he parked the car and got out. I was putting my seatback where it should be when my door opened and Kiyoshi reached in and scooped me out. God Lord this man was strong. I let out a short yelp in surprise because I never saw him coming. 'How did he get there so fast?' I wondered.

He turned me around and put me down facing the trunk and bent me over so that my tits were pressed on the trunk lid. It was then that I felt him enter my pussy pushing firmly and he thrust his cock deeper inside me than any man has before. I immediately came VERY hard squirting my cum into the side of the car. He then began pounding me with his thrusts and I was moving toward him as he pushed into me. "Oh YEAH! Baby, this what I'm talking about!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

I could only hang on for dear life as he fucked me long and hard right there in the driveway. Nobody could see us for the trees so that was not a problem. I began moaning loudly as I felt another orgasm building. I had to breath in time with his trusts because it was hard to breath otherwise as he was so deep in me.

Each thrust pushed hard on the back membrane of my cunt causing me to squeal with delight with each penetration. I came again squirting the car even harder. "DAMN girl, I love it when you do that!" he exclaimed playfully slapping my butt. I wanted to respond but I could barely think let alone talk, all I could do was grunt and sequel unintelligible sounds. GOD he was deep inside me!

I felt his hand wrap around my waist and he lifted me again still inside me he carried me to the grass in the front yard. He said "Now I'm going to fuck you like the naughty little girl you are!" as he flipped me over on my back and without pause thrust his cock deep inside my pussy once again. My breath caught as he pushed into me which must have caused a look on my face because he looked at me and paused. "Ellen, are you ok?" he said with a little concern in his voice. He then slid his cock back a little and I could breath again.

"HOLLY SHIT!" I said breathlessly. "Oh god, yes...fuck me some more!" I begged.

He smiled at me and resumed pumping me hard and fast. My tits were flying all over and were starting to tingle from the abuse so I tried to corral them with my hands. GOD this man was fucking me REAL hard. Another orgasm exploded in me as I came yet again hearing my cum splash on Kiyoshi's belly.

"Oh YEAH, baby, I want more of that!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

I began to scream some as yet another orgasm crashed through me as he just kept fucking me. It was like he was some kind of fucking machine, he did not even appear tired as he slowly pushed me across the lawn. My head fell to one side with my eyes wide open and my mouth formed a silent "O" as I noticed that the woman had stopped screaming. I was so focused on what Kiyoshi was doing to me that I did not realize that it was my own voice that I no longer heard.

I really like it when a man takes me like this, having his way with me and just fucks my brains out.

He pushed me into multiple orgasms as I was cuming almost constantly now squirting him several times as my pussy squished with each stroke. I rolled my head to look at him and he smiled at me and while he kept fucking me he said "I LOVE that look of pure ecstasy...yeah, baby come on cum again for me...come on Ellen, I want another squirt!"

It was not long before he got his wish, to this day I wonder how many times I came that night. I had to have set some kind of record.

I felt him begin to slow until he was just gliding easily in and out of me it was a very sweet rhythm that had me cooing softly. I noticed that he had broken a sweat as had I as he lend over and kissed me a long passionate kiss. He then rolled over taking me with him so I was on top. At first I just sat there completely impaled by him and loving it.

Cupping my tits he said "I need a break, sweetie, do you mind?" I got my feet under me and began to fuck him doing squats nice and easy.

Now that I could control the speed and depth I could feel the size of this man in me more accurately. I let myself down impaling myself on his magnificent cock and when I started to go back up he said "All the way down, Ellen, I want to completely fill your pussy, over and over."

Letting out a soft whimper I lowered myself down to where I was sitting on him. As I started to go back up Kiyoshi said "Stay there please, I want to feel you."

"ah..ah" I whimpered as he pushed up into me just a bit more.

"A lot of girls can't take all of me, I'm glad you can. Now, I want to see what I have been hearing and feeling. I want you to squirt again for me, can you do that, baby?" he asked.

I began to fuck him as best as I could squatting up and down as I stroked my clit. I felt my body responding as I started patting my clit with my fingers I felt myself drop once again over the cliff of feminine bliss. I threw my head back and screamed as I dropped on to him once again impaling myself on him over and over. He was thrusting up in time with my down motion. I moved my hands away from my cunt as I came. "UUHHHHGGGA AAhhhh" I screamed as I squirted high into the air. I squirted a second time but just enough to hit Kiyoshi in the face and chest.

I collapsed on top of him with him still inside me. As I recovered some we both just lay there panting as he put his arms around me and began to rub my back. After about a minute I put my chin on his chest and looked at him and said laughing "Do you think maybe we should go in the house?"

He sighed and put his arms straight out on the grass and said "Yeah, I think the deer have seen enough."

Extracting myself from him I said "and the raccoons and the possums and the ..." I stopped in mid-sentence as I had gotten off of him and turned around and saw his cock for the first time. "HOLY SHIT! So that is what you're going to be fucking me with?" I exclaimed staring at by far the most monstrous organ I have ever seen.

I crawled over to him and took it in my hand "HOLY JESUS!" I said as I tried to take him in my mouth. I could only get half in without worrying about my teeth scraping him. He was absolutely huge! Kiyoshi chuckled some as I licked his cock from top to bottom with a wondrous and awed expression. I reached down I began to massage my pussy as I stroked him remembering how glorious this thing felt inside me. He was still rock hard and I could feel his blood pumping in there it was like it was alive or something.

I cupped his scrotum in my hand and noticed that it seemed to be oversized even for such a monstrous cock. I looked up at him as he had raised up on his elbows to watch me worship him and he said "Believe it or not sweetie, I was born with three testicles and that makes me do a thing when I cum. I really like it but sometimes you girls get surprised."

"What is it that you do?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see, babe, I'm not quite done with you yet, let's go inside." he said smiling at me.

So we got up, collected our stuff from the car and went into the house. I plopped my stuff down on a chair and headed straight for the kitchen because I was incredibly thirsty. Kiyoshi followed me in and came up to me from behind. I felt his organ on my back as he reached around me and began to massage my tit's. As I filled my glass a third time he said "Jeez, Ellen, are you thirsty there, babe?"

I finished the water and leaned my head back against his chest, smiled and said "You go out there and squirt like that and you will be thirsty too."

He squeezed and lifted both of my tit's and said "Good point, you got any KY jelly?"

He released my boobs and I turned to face him stroking his chest as seductively as I could with my finger I said "No self respecting girl would be caught without a proper supply of lubricant. It's in my bedside table drawer. Come on." I said taking his hand and leading him to my bedroom.

On the way he picked up my bullet and said "We're going to need this."

As I opened the drawer he said "Good lord, woman!" inside were a few of my favorite dildo's and a few other things.

Slightly embarrassed I said "They are just dildo's."

Reaching in the drawer he said "And handcuffs and what are these things? Wrist and ankle cuffs? Is there something you are not telling me, Ellen?"

Again a bit embarrassed I replied "Well, I like bondage, but not tonight, ok?" I had only known the man for two weeks and there was no way I was going to let him tie me up. Maybe sometime in the future but not right now.

Taking the lubricant and my biggest butt plug out of the drawer he said "Sure, babe, whatever you want but that sounds really HOT."

Smiling at him and taking the lubricant I said "I'll do you and you do me, 6/9 works pretty well."

He laid on the bed and I straddled him taking some of the jelly and handed the jar to him. I noticed the his erection had softened some but he sprang back to life as I began to stroke him. He was so large that I used two hands.

I felt him begin to lubricate me and I grunted softly as he pushed a finger up my butt. With his other hand he was rubbing my pussy and finger fucking me. He stopped briefly and I felt my butt plug pressed against my anus and he said "I'm going to get you loosened up some, ok? I mean I realize that I am pretty big and I don't want to hurt you."

"That is probably a good idea, thanks." I replied as I felt him begin to push. He used a nice even steady pressure and I grunted when it was fully in place.

"Now that is a pretty sight sweetie, your beautiful pussy and a plugged butt and OH GOD! that fells good, Ellen." Kiyoshi said as he massaged my cunt.

"The view is pretty good from here too." I said as I squeezed his shaft.

'Tell you what, babe, if you let me sleep here tonight I promise that I will fill all of your holes by morning, deal?" he asked.

Well, I thought, he has already filled 2 of my holes and he was getting ready to fill the third so It seemed to be a bit of an odd question but the thought of curling up in his strong arms after such intense sex was very appealing so I agreed.

"I have found that with my size this works best if you stand face the bed and bend over, ok?"

"Sure." I said getting off of him. I felt a bit nervous and I wondered if I could take all of him back there.

I Stood and assumed my position as I felt him rub his cock between the cheeks of my butt. "Such a beautiful butt." Kiyoshi said as he stroked and squeezed my cheeks. I felt him insert my bullet back into me and cooed as it sprang to life.

I felt him remove my butt plug and then the head of his cock press into me. "AHH." I grunted and he stopped.

"You ok, Ellen? I really don't want to hurt you." he said.

As it happens we were facing the dresser mirror and I looked at him in the reflection. My eyes were open really wide and my mouth was open, I just nodded.

I watched as he pressed further into me. "uuuuUUUUGGGHHH!" I moaned loudly as he pushed his cock in as far in me as it would go. He obviously had done this many times because he paused to let my body relax around him.

"Just let me know when you are comfortable, ok, baby." he said looking at me in the mirror.

It did not take long for my body to accept him and I said "Good lord, you are in me so damn deep!" He just smiled as he began to fuck me slowly at first.

As his pace increased I forced myself to relax and told myself to enjoy the penetration. I watched as he began to really bang me hard and deep and then I felt a strange shift in my pussy as my bullet began to shift from the force of his thrusts. Until now I had been pretty quiet just grunting from time to time but suddenly I yelped pretty loud as I felt a jolt of pleasure shoot from my pussy. I looked up at myself in the mirror and wondered "what the hell was that?" when "AAHH!" I felt it again, and again, and again.

I reached down to my pussy and squeezed but "AAHH...AAHH...AAHH!" I squealed, as the feeling would not stop. The force of Kiyoshi's thrust was shifting the vibrating bullet right across my G spot over and over.

Kiyoshi paused for a moment and asked "Are you ok, sweetie? You started shouting."

I looked at him in the mirror and tried to speak but again all I could do was nod. "You are one hell of a good piece of ass, you know that?" he said smiling at me as he started up again.

I just started squealing again as he resumed his rhythm. The feel of his cock sliding in and out of me so deeply combined with the feeling from my pussy was more than I could stand, as I felt a wave of pleasure was over as I realized I was cuming again. This orgasm was different from most of mine as the pleasure waves were much closer together and very intense. It was like getting shocked with someone flipping a switch on and off but with pleasure not electricity.

I came HARD yet again as I felt him grab my thighs and begin to pull me toward him as he thrust into me. He had been but fucking me for quite a while, far longer than any other man when he finally began to slow.

We were both panting hard and sweating some as he finally came to a stop. I felt him pull out of me but almost immediately I felt my but plug being inserted. "Ellen, baby, I am going to come, I take it you want it in your pussy?"

Feeling a bit relieved because I was nearing exhaustion I said "Yes, please!" as I rolled over so that my butt was on the side of the bed.

I looked up at him as he mounted me and he had a strange look on his face. It was not a bad look just different than what I usually see on men that are about to cum in me. He pushed all the way into me and I grunted as I had forgotten just how far this guy could get into me. Then I remembered what he said a while ago about doing a "thing" when he came. "Well," I thought "I guess I'm going to find just what his "thing" is."

He leaned over me and I realized again how big this man was as I was looking at his chest. I reached up and grabbed his arms and raised my legs up back and out to completely expose my pussy. I felt his arms tremble some as he withdrew and then thrust his cock back in with so much force that he pushed me across the bed some so I pushed against his arms so that I would not slide.

He thrust in me one more time when I heard him moan loudly. At that point something happened deep inside my pussy, something WONDERFL! The man did not come, squirt or shoot his cum in me he erupted with a force that I had not experienced before. It caused me to gasp sharply in surprise and joy but his semen just kept coming. There was a short pause as I heard him groan loudly again arching his back "OOOHHHH...YEAH...OOOHHH!" he shouted.

I felt another eruption just as strong in me causing to shout "DAAHHHH!" And then another shout with another eruption "DAAAHHH...oh jesus...oh Kiyoshi!" as I felt him gushing so deep in me.

He began fucking me extremely hard an said in time with his thrusts "God Damit! Ellen! You feel so good! Here comes the big one!"

I had just realized what he said when my entire body began to shake as my back arched toward him and I felt the most intense, exquisitely feminine feeling of my life as I felt him gushing against the back membrane of my pussy. The feeling was so intense that immediately came, squirting him as he squirted me and I shrieked a very high pitched scream that slowly died to a groan as I felt the flow of his semen drop off.

I laid back on the bed panting and saying softly over and over as I exhaled "god damn...god damn...god damn..."

I felt his cock slide out of me as he rolled to the side and looked at me.

I was still breathing hard and saying "god damn...god damn...god damn..."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead and said "Ellen, that was FANTASTIC!"

I turned my head to look at him but once again I was literally speechless.

He rearranged himself on the bed while I lay there still paralyzed from the experience as he reached out with one arm and pulled me to him and said "Come here sweetheart." as he wrapped his arm around me cupping my left breast. As I drifted off to sleep I heard him whispering something about how pretty I am and how much he loved my tits...

I felt Kiyoshi gently squeeze first one of my tits and then the other as he whispered "Ellen, baby, are you awake?"

As I rolled on my back I noticed that it was 2:12am, apparently I had fallen asleep and I did feel a little refreshed but not completely. I looked at Kiyoshi and smiled "Hey." I said.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply and then asked "Are you still lubricated?"

I reached down between my legs to feel my butt but I brushed my pussy and felt something on my hand so I looked at it. It was semen. "Good lord." I said sitting up some I looked at my cunt and could see semen squishing out of me as I moved. This man had literally filled me with cum.

I got up and stood by the bed as Kiyoshi quickly lubricated me and bent me over. I felt him remove the butt plug that I had forgotten was still in me and he pushed deep inside me once again. He began to fuck me but only for about a minute as I heard the same grunts as earlier and I realized what was happening. I tried to stay still as his semen erupted in my butt. As he was finishing I began to feel a very warm sensation inside.

As he pulled out of me he said "Thanks, baby, I really needed that, you got me extremely worked up tonight."

I turned around and put my hand softly on his cheek, winked and said "Anytime you want it, Kiyoshi, I'm here for you."

I woke later and looked at the clock 4:02 am and I realized that Kiyoshi did not have his arm around me anymore and I heard a rustling sound in the bed behind me so I rolled over. I raised up on one elbow as I saw Kiyoshi next me on his back stroking his cock.

He gave me an embarrassed look and said "Oops, you caught me. I was going to wake you in a minute."

"That's ok, go ahead, I have never watched a man masturbate before although I don't see any reason why..." I stopped in mid-sentence as I realized what he was doing. He said he was going to fill all three of my holes and he didn't mean with his cock.

I got up and started to walk around to his side of the bed but as I took a few steps I paused and I looked down at my pussy as I began to rub it. It felt positively delicious, all wet and slippery, it made walking a delight. I brought my hand up and saw that it had some of his semen on it. I smiled and continued to his side of the bed cooing softly.

I watched him for a bit and again marveled at the sheer size of his organ. Smiling at him I got down on my knees to be ready for him. He got up and stood in front of me, smiled down at me and asked "I cleaned it before I started so do you mind finishing for me?"

I just reached out and began to stroke him. I noticed that he had lubricated the shaft but not the head and I thought that was very nice of him because KY jelly works great but tastes like crap. I began to stroke him with both hands as I got a good long close up look at him. My hand just barely went all the way around his shaft and he had to be 13 inches long at least. I tried to take him in my mouth but once again all that I could get in was the head of his cock but I licked him anyway.

"Oh yeah, baby, it's so much better when you do it!" he said. "OH YEAH! HERE WE GO!" he said as I noticed his body stiffen some as he looked up and closed his eyes. With one hand I began to gently rub his scrotum and gently tickle it with my nails.

I felt him spasm a little and then my mouth was suddenly completely filled with his semen. I grunted as I almost choked on him and felt some of his cum drip down my cheek. I swallowed as fast as I could but more cum shot into my mouth as I heard Kiyoshi groaning loudly.

I usually cradle a guys cock with my tongue if he comes in my mouth but I could not do that this time. I had to hold my tongue back and give him as much room as possible. I tried to tighten my lips around his shaft to seal it but there was simply no way I could stop his cum from leaking from my lips. I felt a few drops drip on to my tits and run down the middle. I just kept swallowing as best I could.

I felt his hands on the back of my head and thought "Oh god, don't pull me to you." but he did. Just a little, but enough to force my tongue under his cock and I gagged as his cum was shot down my throat. When I jerked slightly from gagging he let go of my head and pulled his cock out of my mouth just in time for his last squirt which hit me in the face.

"Sorry about that, babe." he said looking at me.

I looked up at him and he had an enormous smile on his face which made me smile back at him as I slowly laid on my back on the floor. I was one FUCKED woman.

As I was cleaning up some in the bathroom I head "tick...tick" I looked down and saw that I was dripping from both my ass and my pussy.

As I lay in his arms he squeezed my tits gently and whispered in my ear a question "Are you busy Saturday?"

I thought "OH GOD!" of coarse I wasn't busy.

 **THE END.**


End file.
